


Perfection isn't real.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [82]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “You’re perfect, Doll.”“Perfection isn’t real. Besides, you're the perfect one."





	Perfection isn't real.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me having fun with two of my favorite characters and practicing my smut writing skills. This is not beta'd.

“You’re perfect, Doll.” 

 

“Perfection isn’t real,” Greg whispered against Bucky’s ear, smiling when he saw the shiver run through Bucky’s body. He licked Bucky’s earlobe before looking up, staring into those intense eyes. He smiled, hands going down Bucky’s stomach before leaning down and catching Bucky’s lips. Bucky growled, the nails of his flesh hand digging a bit harder into Greg’s arse. Greg hummed in response, shifting so their erections pressed closer together. 

 

“Besides, you’re the perfect one.” Greg said, nodding his head when Bucky was about to protest. He placed a kiss on Bucky’s lips, making a trail down to his neck. Bucky’s metal arm whirled as it moved and Greg let out a gasp of surprise and delight when Bucky turned them. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

“That’s the idea, Doll.” Bucky winked and Greg let out half of a giggle before Bucky kissed him hard, pressing him into the mattrass. By the time Bucky stopped, Greg was seeing stars, his cock throbbing and aching and he reached for Bucky, needing him closer. 

 

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.” Bucky whispered, his flesh hand caressing Greg’s cheek before his metal one slide down Greg’s sweaty body. Greg couldn’t do anything but moan as the metal fingers went around his cock, stroking him slow and precious. Just the way he liked it. 

 

“Oh. Bucky, yes. Just- just like that.” Greg panted, lifting up his head because he needed to see. He bit his lip hard as Bucky’s fingers played him like an instrument. His whole body was on fire and turned to jelly at the same time. Their eyes met, kissing each other sloppy as Bucky fastened up the pace. The room was filled with the sound of their panting breathes and the servos in Bucky’s metal arm. 

 

“I- I. Bucky.” Greg arched his body, fingers grabbing into Bucky’s hair. 

 

“Shht, baby. I know what you need.” 

 

Greg mumbled, spreading his legs as Bucky moved. He let out a deep moan as Bucky’s tongue licked the top of his cock and another moan when Bucky breached his entrance. 

 

“Breathe for me, Doll. You’re perfect.” 

 

Greg gritted his teeth, taking a few deep breathes in and out and suddenly there was only pleasure. Bucky stayed still inside him for a few moments, metal fingers wrapping around Greg’s cock again and Greg nodded his head frantically. 

 

“Look at me Greg. I’m not moving till you look at me.” 

 

Greg forced his eyes open, one hand reaching out and Bucky’s flesh fingers interlaced with his, a smile on his face. 

 

“Move, Buck. I need to feel you.”  Greg nearly begged, squeezing Bucky’s fingers and Bucky leaned forward to steal a quick kiss before he did what Greg had asked. 

 

“Oh. Yes. Yes. Just like that. Oh, Buck. Oh, god!”

 

“Perfect, Doll. So needy. So beautiful. You feel-Oh, fuck!” 

 

“Yes, please. Please. Please.” Greg babbled as Bucky moved inside of him. The bed was protesting but they both didn’t care. Bucky’s fingers around Greg’s cock became more urgent and messy as he fucked Greg harder. Sweat formed on his forehead and he looked down at Greg’s face, seeing the pleasure in every little twitch. He felt it the moment Greg couldn’t take anymore, Greg calling out his name as he spilled over Bucky’s metal fingers. Hearing Greg grunt his name like that was all Bucky needed to come himself, filling Greg up with so much force it made him see stars. 

 

“Fuck. That was-”

 

“How are you able to talk already?” Greg breathed hard, body feeling boneless as Bucky pulled out of him. He flinched when one of Bucky’s metal fingers touched his fucked hole. 

 

“Lick.” 

 

Greg opened his mouth, licking his own release and Bucky’s cum of Bucky’s finger and his heart expanded when Bucky growled, eyes wide. Greg pouted when Bucky removed his fingers, reaching out for him. 

 

“Stay.” 

 

“I’m too heavy, Doll. We’ve discussed this before.” 

 

“No, we haven’t. Stay.” Greg tugged at Bucky again. 

 

“I’m going to smother you.” 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes. If you don’t lie still this very instance I’m going to handcuff you.” 

 

“Is that a threat or a promise?” Bucky grinned, placing light pecks on Greg’s lips before lying half on top of Greg. 

 

“Not enough.” 

 

“It’s this or nothing.” Bucky said, shaking his head when Greg protested. 

 

“You’re mean.” Greg pouted. He smiled when he felt Bucky nod his head in agreement against his shoulder. He caressed Bucky’s metal arm, wrapping his leg around Bucky’s leg. 

 

“We should clean up soon.” 

 

“Hmn. Just a few more minutes.” 

 

Bucky huffed but he stayed still, listening to Greg’s breathing even out. They could shower later. 

  
  


The End


End file.
